


Burning up love

by LovelyBackstreetReader1093



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyBackstreetReader1093/pseuds/LovelyBackstreetReader1093
Summary: A dark and stormy night can really heat things up for five couples inside a cozy, chateau. She sat by the fireplace, a warm mug of hot chocolate in her cold hands. as he came to sit on the rug next to her before resting her head upon his shoulder once more. She took another sip of her hot chocolate, as they sat watching the flames of the fire. and made her look up at him. He stared into her eyes, his love for her shining through them. He then leaned down and captured her lips in his own, kissing her with every amount of passion within him.as he gently lowered her down onto the rug in front of the fireplace.





	Burning up love

Looking at the window on a cold, dark rainy night, Leighanne began to have thoughts about everything, now that her and Brian's son Baylee is becoming a star like them and is now working on a next song. She place her hand on the glass, hearing the quiet, roar of thunder and raindrops played a rhythmic sound on the window pane. Leighanne was beginning to pave the glass when a huge hand was place on top of hers and something shifted against her back. Leighanne stares at the hand over hers and noticed it was wearing a familiar band on the ring finger until a southern, husky voice spoke into her ear.

"Hey, Babe." Brian wrap his arm around Leighanne's waist, while kissing her hair. "What are you up to?"

Leighanne turn her head to face her shirtless husband sitting right behind her before catching her breath. "Nothing much, Bri. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Baylee and his career. I mean, I can't believe our first and only child is all grown up and starting his country music career."

Brian nuzzled against her cheek as he pull her close to his torso. "I know. Just 17 years ago, he became a blessing from God! Hard to believe that he's gone from battling Kawasaki when he was 6 to acting on Broadway and now he's following in our footsteps as a country artist."

Leighanne sighs as she turn back to the window just as lightening flashed across the sky, causing her to gasp in fear. Brian quickly brush his hand over her arm to calm her down as the two stare at one another.

"What?"

"You got scared from the lightening, so I just wanna know that there's nothing to worry about, okay?"

Leighanne blinked in surprise as Brian gives her a peck on the cheek. The sound of rolling thunder lead her to tightly grip onto her husband's hand as he look down at her and held her close gently. He caress her face and buried his face in her hair.

Leighanne shifted her body to the window, softly watching the rain fall when she felt her husband suddenly ran both their hands down and quickly wrapped his arms around her waist before getting up and laying her down on the floor, giving her a kiss. He smirked, then unbuckled his pants and quickly discarded them along with his boxers. "Like what you see?" He asked running his hand down his abs. "Is this what you want?" Sitting up on her elbows, she looked up at him and her breath caught in her chest when she saw the desire plainly showing on his face. She nodded and groaned softly as he started to undress until he was hovered over her and lean down to kiss her.

took a deep breath and .

He moved down to settle between her legs and moaned loudly.

"Brian, please." She whispered softly as he barely touched her body with his hands.

"What is it, baby?"

"Brian..." She said breathlessly before he kissed her again. He moved his kiss from her lips to her jaw and finally to her neck where he nuzzled her softly.

"Yeah...just like that..." What had gotten into him? Whatever it was, when he was forceful.

He loved being in control, loved watching her squirm and plead.


End file.
